Massage
by Nagisa-Aoi
Summary: Sequel to Dance. Freezer burn fluff yet again . Weiss keeps thinking about her dance with Yang. Sucky summary, I know.


**A/N: Alright, back with another story! Anyway, this is the sequel to Dance...and yes I'm aware that I literally just posted Dance not too long ago but to be fair, I wrote that story last year and I've been procrastinating putting it up. Once again, this story is for my lovely, lovely girlfriend. What can I say? She's my muse. Once again, I don't own RWBY, it is the property of Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. I hope you guys enjoy the story as well and reviews are appreciated!**

It was that stupid kiss to the forehead. That stupid, gentle kiss to the forehead that Yang gave to her. Ever since the dance, that was all that kept replaying in Weiss's mind. If she wasn't busying herself with something, the moment would creep back into her thoughts immediately. So much so that it even started to make her blush.

...And she hated it.

Why was a mere memory torturing her so much? She had been kissed on the forehead plenty of times, so why was that one time any different? Maybe it was the unexpected gentleness from someone like the blonde. Maybe it was just because it was Yang. Maybe it was because she herself wanted more than just a kiss to the forehead.

"That's definitely not the reason.", The rapier wielder scoffed to herself as she folded her arms on her desk. She closed her eyes. This was definitely going to bother her. All the two of them did was dance for Grimm's sake. It wasn't like her and the brute were dating. Although she had to admit that ever since then the nature of Yang's teasing started to change ever so slightly. But Weiss supposed she could chalk that up to pure paranoia and the fact that she was probably making something out of nothing and Yang was just being her usual self.

But if that was the case...

The heiress's eyes snapped open. Oh no. Definitely not. No was in hell.

Weiss Schnee _did not_ have feelings for Yang Xiao Long.

The thought was inconceivable! Yes, they danced. Yes, it could be said that there was a "moment" between the two of them. That didn't mean anything of course. They were just teammates. Besides, the heiress saw how the brawler was with Blake. Those two were close and all things considered, Yang and her weren't close at all. It made her jealous. Just a little. Because she did not have feelings for that brute.

Another sigh escaped the heiress's lips.

"What's wrong Weissy?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Weiss jumped at the unexpected voice. She looked to her right and saw the last person she wanted to see, looking like a concerned golden retriever.

 _Geez, Yang and Ruby really are sisters_.

"It's nothing.", The heiress shook her head and by the look that just screamed 'bullshit' that was now on the blonde's features, Weiss knew she didn't buy the lie.

Great.

"C'mon.", Yang began as she made her way behind Weiss. The snow angel visibly tensed up. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been muttering to yourself for the past 10 minutes I've been here."

"I said there's nothing wr-oh.", The heiress's words were cut off by a groan. Her own to be exact. Yang, the person who clearly liked to pop anyone's personal bubble, was now massaging her shoulders.

"And you're tense. Well...that's nothing new.", The blonde snickered and Weiss was hating herself when she started to relax into those firm hands. Once again, her eyes closed.

"I was thinking about the paper I have to write."

Another lie, Yang had noted but decided to say nothing and just let out a hum. Instead, she continue d to work her hands, squeezing and trying to loosen the knots in her teammate's shoulders.

Things stayed silent for a long while. In the silence, Weiss's jacket ended up discarded on the floor and instead of being in the chair, the princess was now on her bed and lying on her stomach, enjoying her massage. The brawler normally got antsy when it was too quiet, but this time she didn't mind. It gave her some time to think about things. Mainly the person's shoulders and back she was currently massaging. It had been a while since that dance with Weiss and Yang came to realize some things.

One of those things was that Weiss sure could dance. The second - and infinitely more important thing - was that she sort of...liked the ice queen. Okay, not sort of, definitely liked her. Sure, she hated her when they first met, mainly because of how the ivory themed girl acted towards her baby sister bit things changed after that. Being honest with herself, even back when she wanted to punch the girl to the moon she thought she was cute.

And then the dance happened. She finally had a perfect excuse to flirt and at least try to get close to the other girl. Well, she always flirted with both the heiress and the kitten so it really want that different from any other time. Regardless, that night she was determined to dance with the snow angel.

"Nnn...right there."

A very pleasurable groan brought Yang out of her thoughts. Her hands were now working their way up and down the heiress's sides. She guessed she hit a particularly good spot. The brawler obliged and pressed her hands into Weiss's sides again, her thumbs kneading at her lower back. Judging by the groan she was rewarded with, she knew she did a good job.

But damnit, did Weiss have to sound so damn sexy just then?

Normally, Yang did things without thinking them through. ...This time was no different. As she kept massaging Weiss's lower back and sides, she found herself leaning in and pressing her lips to Weiss's bare shoulder **.**

That was when ice blue hues snapped open for the second time. Her body froe. Yes, she felt the weight on her bed shift but the thought that Yang was just moving around to make herself comfortable. She tensed slightly, but soon relaxed into the kisses when she noticed the blonde started to kiss up her neck. And just before Yang finished kissing up her neck, she turned her head and felt soft lips press against her own.

What was she doing? Why was she kissing back? Why was she turning her body around and wrapping her arms around the brute's neck? Why were Yang's lips so damn soft? Why did she want to just melt into the girl's arms? _Why did the kiss feel so damn good?!_

Just as quickly as the kiss started, the kiss ended. What felt like an eternity to Weiss had realistically only been a short while. Ice blue eyes looked into lilac ones that clearly showed concern and the only sound that could be heard was the beats of both their hearts.

As the heiress stared at the brawler, many thoughts started to sort themselves out. All those thoughts ultimately led to one thing and she was going to be completely honest with herself about it: she had feelings for Yang. Now that she faced that fact, there was only one thing to do.

"...Kiss me again, you dunce."

 _Could Weiss ever ask for anything nicely?_

"As you wish, princess.", Yang laughed then smiled, relief showing clearly on her face as she closed the gap between them and initiated another kiss.

"Queen.", The snow angel corrected between kisses., "And you're sleeping in my bed tonight."

Another laugh sounded from Yang. No, she could never ask for anything nicely and the blonde could live with that.


End file.
